Amenaza cumplida
by Aneris17
Summary: –¡Eu no puede creer lo que ha hecho voce! –exclamó enojado. –Cristiano Ronaldo, ¿se puede saber de qué hablas? –preguntó Claudio. –No se haga el tonto. Eu se enteró de lo que anduvo haciendo con el barato de Arturo Vidal –el portugués se cruzó de brazos ofendido mientras su pareja se quedaba muda.


**Amenaza cumplida**

Personajes: Claudio, Vidal, CR.

+18 Hard Yaoi

–¡Eu no puede creer lo que ha hecho voce! –exclamó enojado.

–Cristiano Ronaldo, ¿se puede saber de qué hablas? –preguntó Claudio.

–No se haga el tonto. Eu se enteró de lo que anduvo haciendo con el barato de Arturo Vidal –el portugués se cruzó de brazos ofendido mientras su pareja se quedaba muda.

–Puedo preguntar de nuevo –intentó defenderse. –¿A qué te refieres?

–Voce no me mienta, puede engañarle a quien quiera menos a eu–dijo Cristiano luego de suspirar.

–Cristiano Ronaldo, no tengo idea de que te habrán dicho, pero es mentira.

–Eu no puede creerlo –dijo el morocho indignado y se retiró.

Claudio sabía bien a que se refería por lo que no se animó a seguirlo, lo suyo no era mentir. Entonces recordó como había empezado todo.

Había sido un largo día para la selección chilena. Habían quedado solos en los vestuarios luego de un discurso que les dio su entrenador con respecto a la discusión que habían tenido Claudio Bravo y Arturo Vidal en pleno partido.

–Gordo culia'o, de nuevo perdimos por tu culpa po' –insultó Vidal directamente señalando al arquero chileno, pero este último no contestó.

–¿No pensai decirme na' weon? No po', nunca lo hiciste. Ya sabi' que si no fuera por mi, obviamente aquí no te encontraría –continuó.

Claudio cansado se acercó hacia él y lo agarró de la mandíbula quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

–Yo que tú, Arturo, me callaría en este instante –amenazó.

Pero sus palabras no movieron un solo pelo de Vidal quien al principio solo sonrió.

–¿Tan pendiente eri' de mi, fleto culia'o? –se burló.

–Comienzas a agotar mi paciencia, ¿sabías?

–¿Y qué va a hacerme un gordo inútil como tu po'? Hablas demasiado weon –finalizó Arturo apartando las manos de Claudio con el brazo, pero Bravo reaccionó rápidamente agarrando sus muñecas y tirándolas hacia abajo.

–Oh, ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que puedo hacer? ¿Hasta donde puedo llegar? –contestó Claudio acercando cada vez más su rostro.

–Oye, suéltame ya weon –intentó salirse Vidal.

–Arturo, esta vez no creo que sea así de fácil –dijo aumentando su sonrisa ahora sí causando miedo en el otro sin poder contestar ni moverse.

Claudio fue empujándolo hasta chocarlo de espaldas contra la pared, dificultándole a Vidal resistirse mientras mas acorralado se iba sintiendo.

–Mejor voltéate –aconsejó Claudio.

–¿P-para qué? –contestó Arturo tartamudeando.

–He dicho que te voltees.

Sin dudar lo giró golpeando a propósito su cara y torso desnudo contra la pared causando que su piel se estremeciese.

–¿Qué piensas hacerme fleto culia'o? Suelt-

–No seas quejoso –lo silenció Claudio golpeándolo nuevamente contra la pared mientras iba bajando las bermudas y ropa interior de ambos. –No es la primera vez que hago esto… así que créeme que te dolerá mas que cualquier lesión de partido –le susurró al oído.

El activo dio un paso para atrás, sostuvo a su compañero de la cadera acercándolo hacia él pero el sumiso opuso resistencia sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna, ya que el amigo de debajo de Vidal parecía estar de acuerdo en continuar.

–Agáchate, maldita sea –ordenó Claudio. Tiró de su pelo con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha lo obligaba a acercarse hacia él. –Arturo, si no quieres que te duela, entonces has lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo? –mintió.

Vidal insultó por dentro y tragó saliva mientras comenzó a relajar su cuerpo por obligación. Claudio sonrió.

–Buen niño.

Dio un mordisco a su espalda, la que sintió muy suave y con una mano fue acariciando su abdomen de arriba hacia abajo provocando en Arturo una excitación que de a poco iba creciendo aun mas. Yendo al punto en cuestión, dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada ajena notándola mas estrecha de lo que solía estar acostumbrado una vez que comenzó a entrar. Al no usar lubricación alguna tuvo que sostener con las dos manos la cintura de Vidal quien empezó a morder sus labios para no provocar sonido. Claudio lo fue empujando hacia él sintiendo dolor en sí mismo por la posición y la evidente virginidad de la cavidad en la que iba entrando.

Con los minutos que pasaban la velocidad de los movimientos aumentaba y con ello los gemidos de Arturo también, quería reclamar atención pero sabía que no la iba a recibir por lo que tuvo que denigrarse y comenzar a masturbarse a él mismo causando mayor placer en Claudio demostrándolo con una pequeña risa muda.

–¿Tanto te gusta, Arturo? –dijo sonriendo.

Los primeros leves gritos de Vidal fueron transformándose en gemidos mediante el dolor de atrás pasaba; y mientras mas lo iba disfrutando aceleró las caricias con su mano. La agitación subía, el aire se volvía escaso para ambos y el sudor junto con el calor habían dejado de ser algo molesto.

Arturo llegó a su punto lanzando un insulto inentendible y doblando sus rodillas al venirse, esto incomodó a Bravo provocándole dolor y luego enojo.

–¡Mierda, Vidal! –dijo tironeando su pelo.

Los últimos minutos los dedicó con mas brutalidad que al comienzo como castigo al recordar el motivo por el cual terminaron en esa situación y sin embargo, con venganza mezclada con agradecimiento sonrió al acabar adentro de Vidal, apoyando el rostro contra su espalda; cuando su miembro termino de relajarse se separó dándose el lujo de aplastarle la cara por última vez contra la pared y riendo satisfecho. Fue una amenaza cumplida.

–Una vez mas, no has llegado muy lejos Claudio, ni siquiera en esto –dijo Vidal orgullosamente a pesar de todo mientras se ponía su remera.

–¿Acaso reclamas una segunda ronda? –preguntó Claudio provocativo.

–Yo no necesito esas weas po' –continuó mientras se sentaba en el banquillo poniéndose las zapatillas. El arquero se acercó hacia él y agachándose, con una mano agarró la cara de Vidal.

–Entendido. Pero si te interesa, mañana a la noche estaré practicando arco en la cancha.

–¿Y cómo vai a atajar sin nadie que pateé? –preguntó inocentemente Vidal. La sonrisa de Claudio aumentó y soltó su rostro luego retirándose.

–Justamente por eso –le contestó al detener sus pasos y mirarlo de costado.


End file.
